Allseer
by Souroman24
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir find a new enemy that sees everything, but is it just another akuma, or something much more ancient and powerful? And is he even the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

For centuries, all he saw was darkness. All he heard was silence. Then, without warning, he saw all that there was to see, heard all that there was to hear. He knew joy, sadness, love, hate.

He knew war.

He knew pain.

What Allseer didn't know, was what to do.

* * *

"Pound it!"

The Wingman had been one of the easier wins so far. His power was that he flew around on an oversized RC plane. The lucky charm was a universal remote, and the rest was simple. Ladybug soon heard the familiar warning blips of her earrings.

"I guess I better get going." She said.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, milady." Cat Noir responded in his almost flirty way. With that, they both returned to their respective homes and enjoyed a well earned night's sleep. Little did they realize that as they closed their eyes, the eyes of a far more ancient being, one more powerful than even the miraculous, were being opened.

And they saw everything.

 **Sorry for how short it is. Comment if you want more. (I'll probably write more anyways)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while, especially after that tiny first chapter. I plan/hope to upload at least 1 Chapter per week, maybe 2.**

Marinette was barely in her seat when the bell rang. After some good natured teasing from Alya and a bit of lectuting on the importance of punctuality, class began. About 15 minutes in, principal Damocles escorted a boy their age into the class.

"Thank you Mr. Damocles, we'll handle him from here." The teacher said. "Class, this is our new student, Jason Sterling. I expect you all to give him a warm welcome."

"Great, another ridiculous loser for me to deal with." Chloe said.

"Oh, I'm sure I don't look that bad. not that I would know." the boy said, turning to face the class. He was tall, handsome, had dark hair, a sharp jawline, really the only unattractive thing about him was his hair. It looked as though he had never bothered to do it in his life. His eyes were by far the most noteable thing about him, however. They were stormy gray, deep as the ocean, but the pupil was gray.

"What do you mean, you dont know? It's your face." Chloe retorted. "And what is with your hair? It looks like you didn't even do it."

"I'm blind."

The room fell silent. Not even Chloe dared to speak.

"You'll be sitting by Adrien." The teacher said after a moment.

"Okay. Where is he?"

"Right over here." Adrien said, getting up to guide the boy over.

Jason held up his hand, signaling Adrien to stop. He clicked his tounge, and started making his way over to his new seat.

"This part I do need your help with." He said, feeling around for the chair. "I can get a basic idea for the location, but it's not very exact."

After Jason was helped into his chair by Adrien, the teacher resumed the lesson. After 30 minutes that felt like eternity, the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their bags and went to the next class, all but one.

"Jason, you coming?" Adrien asked.

"Just a second." The blind boy responded. "I like to wait for everyone else to leave. It helps me to not run in to anyone."

"Fair enough."

As the left the class, a sinister smile crossed Chloe's face.

"I think it's time we show the new kid his place."

As the two boys were walking, Chloe jumped out in front of them. Adrian stopped before he hit her, but Jason just kept walking, and knocked Chloe clean over.

"Ugh! You just ran into me! Apologize!"

To Adrian's surprise, Jason bowed slightly.

"I apologize for running into you. I didn't see you there." He said

Satisfied, Chloe walked off triumphant. The next class they went to was Social Studies.

"Today," the teacher began, "we will be presenting our photo collages."

Each group went, most not very specific about detail in the photos, just saying things like, "and this is the Eiffel Tower. This is the Louvre." And the like. Adrien glanced at Jason, who didn't seem to be affected. Next was geometry, where they discussed three dimensional shapes. The rest of the day went on like this, one thing after another, between mocking and teasing and visual presentations, everything seemed out to get Jason. When lunch came, Jason pulled his lunch out of his backpack and went to sit with Adrien. Unfortunately, he walked by Chloe to get there. She stuck her foot out and tripped him. As he was on the floor, a window far across Paris was opening, and a single purple butterfly flew out. A few moments later, it landed on the boy's ring.

"Blinder, I am Hawkmoth. You have been mocked and ridiculed for your lack of sight, so now nobody will see! In return, you must bring Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous."

"No"

Hawkmoth was dumbfounded. Nobody had ever refused his Akuma before.

"You will have revenge on those who-"

"The answer is no. I will not blind anyone."

"But you have been so inconvenienced by it and they mock you for it. You can show them what it is like to see nothing."

"I refuse to put another through what I've been through. Begone."

The Akuma removed itself from his ring. But Jason wasn't done yet. He shot his arm out and grabbed the butterfly by the wing, then crushed it in his hand.

Adrien and Marinette looked dumbfounded. Almost more than Hawkmoth. They thought it was impossible for someone to refuse an Akuma.

 _I'm gonna have to tell Master Fu about this._ Marinette thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is a bit shorter, but it should be better! Big thanks to kargen5747 for giving me advice and editing it for me.**

"Master Fu?" Marinette asked cautiously as she entered the old man's room, "Something happened that has me and Tikki more than a little worried."

"And what would that be?" he responded. He both looked forward to her visits, because they brought a nice change of pace, and dreaded them, because she usually brought bad news.

"There was a boy at my school yesterday, and an Akuma landed on him, but whatever Hawkmoth was offering him, he refused."

This caught Master Fu off guard. According to the legends, no mortal could resist the power of the butterfly miraculous. Either everything Master Fu had learned was wrong, or…

"Marinette, no mortal can fight the will imposed by an Akuma. There is only one explanation. This boy is something far more ancient."

"Like a Kwami?"

Master Fu shook his head. "There are numerous beings which it could be. Was there anything else peculiar about this boy?"

Marinette thought for a moment before answering, "He was blind."

Master Fu looked terrified. "Blind? Are you sure?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

Master Fu opened his mouth to speak, but then he was cut off by an explosion.

"I probably should take care of this. I'll be back soon!" Marinette said as she ran out of the room, "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Across Paris, a dark figure was approaching the Agreste mansion. He saw what was being done there and knew he must do something. What he had to do about it he didn't know, he only knew that this was why he was awoken. He saw something else, two humans, wielding miraculous. He saw their intentions, and he also saw that they were coming for him. He almost laughed.

 _They actually think they are a match for me? This should be fun._

As they approached him, he saw the yo-yo zipping toward him, its wielder hoping to ensnare him. He simply willed it to stop, and it fell to the ground. Ladybug quickly retrieved it and stood by Cat Noir.

"Where do you think his Akuma is?" her partner asked. Marinette looked all over him for anything that stood out. He had a black, featureless mask that covered his whole head, and the rest of him was obscured by a shadowy cloak that wrapped around him completely. The only feature about it that really stood out was the clasp, but it didn't look flashy enough for Hawkmoth to have Akumatized it.

"I don't know," she responded, "He has a clasp, but it doesn't look Akumatized. His cloak covers everything else."

Just then, Allseer looked directly at them, and he saw. He saw their weaknesses. He saw their strengths. He saw all that they are, all that they want, all they have done.

All that they love.

"I'll try to get his cloak open," Cat Noir said, "He might be hiding the Akuma underneath it."

The black-clad hero rushed at Allseer, but the cloaked figure dodged, willing his assailant to be still. Cat Noir's body locked up immediately, unable to move.

"I was planning on going to Agreste Mansion, but perhaps you'd rather I go to a certain apartment atop a bakery," he said in a voice as smooth as glass yet sharp as a knife, "Keep fighting and I'll pay Marinette a visit. Oh, and I'll make sure she knows you sent me, Adrien."

Allseer freed Cat Noir, but the boy just fell to his knees. He didn't know how this man knew who he was, but he couldn't let Marinette get hurt.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug exclaimed. She shot her yo-yo at the dark figure before her, thinking he had paralyzed her partner, but her weapon froze in the air. He looked directly at her, and willed her to him.

"Originally, Gabriel Agreste was my target. If you keep fighting, I might just go for his son, too. I'll send him your regards."

He dropped the hero to the ground, but to his surprise she launched her yo-yo at him again.

"Hollow threats may affect Cat Noir, but I'm a little harder to intimidate," she said.

"There's nothing hollow about it," He replied, dodging her attack with one swift motion. Then, before she had time to react, he was right in front of her, binding her with his invisible gaze. "But perhaps you'd prefer if I took this fight to your home, Marinette. I'm sure your parents would be delighted to see me."

Ladybug would have froze if she wasn't being held in place, and suddenly they were above her house. She was dropped and landed on her knees.

"How?" Ladybug asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"I see who you are," the cloaked figure said, "I look at you, and I see more than a hero. I see your life, your love, your memories." He smirked under his shadowed mask.

"I see all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out! I was pretty booked over the weekend. Another big thanks to kargen5747 for editing this!**

"I accept your unconditional surrender," the shadowy entity towered before Ladybug like a god, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must pay a visit to Hawkmoth. He and I have much to discuss."

The cloaked being vanished in an instant, leaving behind nothing but his threat, echoing in Marinette's mind.

"Tikki, spots off," she said when she finally got a grip.

"Marinette, I-" the red Kwami began, but she had no idea what to say. Nobody before had learned who was really wearing the spotted red mask, much less threatened her friends or family. Having nothing else left, Tikki simply embraced her friend as best she could with her tiny hands.

Hands that were now useless.

* * *

Across Paris, in a large, almost empty room, Gabriel Agreste stood, designing the latest in his line of fashion. He was interrupted by Nathalie, entering his room.

"Sir, there's something outside you may want to see."

"I'm busy Nathalie. What is it?" the cold man responded.

"There's a person calling himself 'Allseer' who wants to talk to you."

"I don't know anyone called Allseer. Send him away."

Nooroo emerged from hiding, careful to still remain out of Nathalie's sight, as per his master's instructions. "Master, he's not someone you want to keep waiting," the timid kwami warned, "He is very ancient, and more powerful than any Kwami."

"In that case, Nooroo, we must not make him an enemy. Bring him in, Nathalie."

The secretary nodded, and moments later, she escorted the tall, black figure into the room.

"You must be Allseer. Why did you need to see me?" Gabriel watched the figure with a guarded expression, trying to discern his purposes.

"I'm not interested in speaking with Gabriel Agreste. I came to see Hawkmoth."

Both Nathalie and Mr. Agreste were surprised by this statement. Not only did this man know who Hawkmoth was, but they were either brave or foolish enough to come here and tell him.

"Very well," Gabriel responded, "Nooroo, darkwings rise." After the transformation, Hawkmoth waited in anticipation of what this potential enemy had to discuss. Allseer wasted no time.

"Has Nooroo told you of me?"

"Only that you are very ancient and powerful."

"Good. That is all you must know for now."

"I like to keep myself well informed."

"Patience, Hawkmoth."

The purple villain glared. He disliked not knowing what he wanted to know. "Very well," he said.

"What are you planning to wish for if you get the miraculous?" Allseer asked.

Hawkmoth clenched his fist. He remained silent. His wish was a very personal one, one that he didn't intend to share with anyone, least of all a stranger who enters his home with implied threats.

"I'm waiting," Allseer said. He could find out whatever he wanted with one glance, but he liked the power he got from probing one's soul in person. It made them unsure, confused, nervous. Most of all, he liked how he could make them afraid. This was not the case with Hawkmoth.

"Let me show you," the widower said at last. He stepped onto his familiar platform and it lowered, surprised to find Allseer already waiting in the crypt. As they approached the glass coffin, Allseer smiled beneath his mask.

 _So this is why I was awoken._

* * *

Back at the bakery, Marinette stood pacing across her room, her mind racing with a million thoughts and theories, which she said aloud to her ever helpful Kwami.

"He can't be an Akuma, can he? Hawkmoth can't give that much power, right?"

Tikki shook her head, "He can only give power weaker than his own."

"But someone who sees everything…"

Tikki's eyes lit up. "Wait, he said he sees all, right?"

"I think so."

"Allseer," Tikki said, "He is Allseer."

"Allseer?"

"He is a being more ancient than the Kwamis and even more powerful. I don't think you could beat him even if you had Cat Noir's ring as well. He sees and hears everything, and he can tell everything about you with a single look, if he wants. He also has an indomitable will. It even goes to the point of affecting things outside his body."

"That must be how he froze me and Cat Noir."

"Yes. He also can travel the whole universe in a heartbeat, and take anything under his will with him."

"Is there any way to beat him?"

Tikki shook her head. "He awakes only to accomplish a goal, and nothing can stop him from doing so. To get a grip on the world he awoke into, and to establish an alter ego, he takes the form of a human. In a sense of twisted irony, he pretends to be blind."

"You don't think…"

Tikki nodded.

"Jason."


End file.
